Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, but Four and Five
by JSValentine
Summary: Set after Lissa become's queen. Lissa and Rose are feeling like they haven't done enough for the Moroi world. So they both decided to have kids. Rose,Lissa,Christian,Dimitri,Adrian and their kids all live in this compound at court. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1: Gotta be Something More

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, but Four and Five is Nine**

"Rose . . . Rose, are you listening?" Rose looked up and saw Lissa staring at her, exasperation clear on her face. "You haven't heard a word I've been saving for the past ten minutes have you," she teased. Rose knew she'd been caught, so she just smiled.

"Sorry, I was still trying to figure out the security logistics for the big anniversary dinner party," Rose explained. It was Tuesday, the day that the Moroi Queen and her head guardian meet to discuss security, but with Rose and Lissa it had turned into lunch, a brief security discussion, and best friend girl talk. The conversation had progressed into girl talk. "Well then," Rose said, "what were you saying?"

"Nothing really," Lissa explained. "I've just been thing about the past year and all the accomplishments everyone has made. For instance, Christian's really grown into his own. He's gotten a lot of respect in Court, in spite of his living under the shadows of his parents and Tasha. In addition to that, he and Mia have been training Moroi to fight both hand-to-hand and with magic. Even Adrian's getting his life together. He's started a school to exclusively train Spirit users. And I just feel like I'm not doing anything. I mean I passed the laws that enable them to do what they're doing; but as Queen, I feel like I should be able to do more for the Moroi."

Rose nodded, "I get exactly what you're saying. Since Dimitri is Christian's guardian, he's got this special training program for Dhampirs to teach them how to work with Moroi that know how to fight. Eddie's gone back to St. Vladimir's to help prepare the next generation for this 'brave new world' that's being formed, and I'm here guarding you. Don't get me wrong, I'm living the dream, but I feel like I should be doing something to help make our world a better place," she said smiling sadly.

The two girls sat looking at each other. A feeling of uselessness and futility hung in the air, filling the room. After sitting there for a few minutes more, Rose and Lissa left; both girls spent the rest of the day feeling off kilter.

A few days later Rose found herself having lunch with her mother. The royal she guarded had come to participate in the Anniversary Week celebrations and during their down time Rose and Janine decided to have coffee together. While they were there, Rose decided to tell her mom about her conversation with Lissa. After Rose had finished recounting the tale, Janine said, "I completely understand the way you girls are feeling. I felt that way too when I was your age."

Rose, being Rose, couldn't help but to ask, "So did you ever do anything to help? I mean, I know about all the great things you've done, but did you ever to anything that changed the world?"

Janine looked up a Rose, smiling and with eyes shining with tears, and said, "Of course I did Rose."

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"I had you."

A/N: More to come, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: In or Out

**A/N**: Wow it took so much longer to write this chapter than I thought it would. I'd also really like to thank everyone for the reviews, they really meant a lot. So I now present to you Chapter 2. Also all characters belong to Richelle Mead, and there are slight spoilers if you haven't read the last 3 books, yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Anniversary Week Celebrations started perfectly. The day was, naturally, a secret royals only ball to commence things. The first actual day of event was recognition and of Tatiana's death. Many speeches were made. Priscilla Voda gave a speech that talked about Tatiana as a person and a friend. <em>Damn. It almost makes me have fond memories of that sanctimonious elitist bitch.<em> Rose thought as Priscilla concluded her speech.

As the memorial service continued, more people gave speeches about Tatiana. Nathan Ivashkov gave a really boring speech about civic duty and how Tatiana was a great queen who always did what was best for her people; and **some** could learn to follow her example. The entire speech was delivered with a snotty air and numerous pointed looks at Lissa that reminded Rose of why she hated the Ivashkov family; well, most of them anyway.

Almost immediately after Nathan finished speaking, Adrian stood up and gave the most beautifully moving speech. There was so much raw emotion in his speech could elicit tears from the most stone hearted person without the help of his spirit induced charisma. However with his innate magnetism, Adrian single handedly caused the room to flood with tears. His speech, though powerful, was short and simple. "I don't really know about my great aunt's political life; it never really interested me. And I can't tell you what she was like as a friend, but I **can **tell you how she felt about her family and that she felt that all of you here; all the Moroi and Dhampirs were extensions of her family. When I was little she used to do everything she could to ensure that I could live a happy life; if we're being honest, she did it when I was older too." Everyone laughed when he said that. "When I was older, I asked her whether or not she liked being Queen. She told me, 'It's not really important whether or not I like it. What's important is whether or not I can better everyone's lives, because we're all connected.'

"I know most of you don't believe me; you just think of her as a heartless bitch." At her post in the back of the room, Rose blushed. "But she really was a warm, loving person, and I guess the reason I got to see that side of her is because she was my great aunt. In fact she once told me, 'Adrian, it doesn't matter if I get a lot of acclaim for being Queen because the greatest thing I've ever gotten to is be your great aunt.' I never asked her if it was true; I never wanted to know if it wasn't, because no matter what she did or said she was still my great aunt and I love her."

When he finished he was in tears, and after that he left the room. For minutes after his exit, the room remained frozen in contemplative silence. As the spell Adrian's speech had woven began to wear off people began to leave. Among the first ones to exit was Rose. She had to find Adrian. She needed to talk to him, because he said something in his speech that reminded her of her conversation with her mother; something that resonated deep inside her soul.

* * *

><p>"I want to have a baby." Rose told Adrian as they sat down in the queen's receiving room to talk.<p>

He simply raised one eyebrow and said, "So?"

"So, Dimitri and I, well, you know. So I figured that since you and I . . . that you would-" Rose stammered along. Luckily she was saved from any further self-inflicted embarrassment by an angry outburst from Adrian.

"Oh no. I will not be a sperm donor for you and Belikov's little love child. I understood when you were only dating me because he was gone. I understood when you were confused about how you felt after he came back. I even understood when you chose him over me. But I cannot fathom how you would ever think I would be okay with this. You know how I feel about you; you know that I'd do anything for you. I just never thought you'd exploit that." Once he'd finished his tirade, Adrian began walking away.

"Adrian, wait. Stop. Don't be like this," Rose called after him. He just kept walking, but when he reached the door she was blocking it. He'd forgotten she was faster than he was. "Listen to me this time," she said as she began her own tirade. "I said I want to have a baby, for me. Dimitri's got nothing to do with it right now. He will, of course, because he's still going to be a big part of my life and I'm going to have to tell him eventually, but right now it's just you and me. And I'm not trying to take advantage of the way you feel about me, I'm asking you because of that. I'm not going to have a kid with someone I hate, or someone who doesn't care about me. And after seeing how my life has been since I met my dad, I want the father to be in my kid's life. And to top it all off, I still love you; I told you that the last time we talked, right after I got shot. I'd love to try and force your hand by saying I'll find someone else, but I know I won't. You're it for me. So are you in or out?"

Adrian smirked at her and said, "Like I told you before little dhampir, I've got an addictive personality. I'll probably stay with you no matter how badly you treat me. I'm most definitely in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:** So once again review, tell me what you think, I'm dying to know. Also this is an interesting developement and who is she going to tell first Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, Mia? And what is Lissa doing to fix her desperate need to be of use to her world. Did Nathan tossing down the guantlet mean anything? Keep reading to find out. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: More than you will ever know

Rose had a problem. She needed to tell Dimitri about her plans to have a baby; she needed to talk to Adrian and finalize all the details about this baby business; and she needed to talk to Lissa because Lissa was her best friend, and if she didn't talk to Lissa about what was going on she would explode. Despite her desperate need to have these three conversations she knew she couldn't. She knew that she couldn't talk to Dimitri without all the details or Lissa's support because she didn't know how he would react to the idea in the abstract. She couldn't get more details because she knew she shouldn't talk to Adrian again without first talking to Dimitri. She couldn't talk to Lissa about it because Lissa would either press her for details or make her feel guilty about not telling Dimitri yet. So, left with no other options, Rose found herself talking to the one person who would give her no emotional feedback . . . and she knew she would regret it; she knew the moment she looked into his ice blue eyes.

Rose sat down and began to tell Christian about her conversation with Lissa, and the subsequent conversation with her mother, and then Adrian's speech and her talk with Adrian, and then she explained her current situation. Christian simply looked at her raised an eyebrow and said, "It's quite simple really; invite both of them out for dinner and then after about twenty minutes, casually drop into the conversation the fact that you want to marry them and have lots of sex and babies."

Rose was shocked. She just bared her soul here and all he could do is just sit there and make snarky sarcastic comments. In response, Rose narrowed her eyes and said in her scary voice, "I hate you; more than you will ever know."

Christian just smiled at her and said, "You love me; more than you will ever say."

Rose decided to ignore him and instead inform him of how illogical his _solution_ to her problem was. "That's all very nice Christian, but it's a bit unrealistic. Isn't polygamy illegal?"

"No it'll totally work you marry one, have lots of sex with both, and lots of babies with the other," Christian said laughing. "Besides, you're best friends with the queen; you could easily have polygamy legalized if you wanted it."

Rose had to work really hard not to punch him or scream in frustration. After a few moments of deep breathing exercises to get her rage under control she looked at Christian and started shouting at him.

"I am in a fuck-ton of emotional pain right now. I have made a life-altering decision, and I really don't know how it's going to ALTER MY LIFE! All I am looking for from you is a little bit of sympathy, understanding, and unbiased guidance. What do I get from you? Sarcasm, derision, and scathingly condescending remarks. Christian Ozera, you are the worst friend ever." Rose said while she started crying.

"Rose! Rose, calm down, it's okay. I'm sorry I'm an ass. I was just joking around because it really seemed like you needed a laugh to break this wall of tension surrounding you. But I'm sorry . . . Look you really need to talk to Lissa about this because maybe she'll understand how to help you better than I can." Christian said while he hugged Rose and rubbed little comforting circles on her back. Before she could repeat her fears about Lissa being any less than absolutely supportive, Christian said, "And Lissa will be supportive of you no matter what happens, and she'll help you with all of these _feelings_," he said feelings like it was a dirty word, "that you're having."

After Rose finally stopped crying, she shrugged until Christian released her from his embrace, hugged and thanked him, and then made to leave to go find Lissa. As she was leaving, she heard Christian say, "I'm so glad Lissa doesn't pull this kind of crap, I don't know if I could handle being with you if you do this. Belikov is a saint."

Rose turns back and says, "Trust me Christian he's no more a saint than we are, and I wouldn't be too sure about Lissa doing something like this. I mean she'd have the baby with you, but still she might be leaning towards that. But in all honesty Christian was ever a time you thought we could work out?"

Christian chuckled for a few minutes, but then looked at Rose and deadpanned, "Yeah, for like a few seconds after Lissa and I broke up and before you got with Adrian. I figured we could run off together, kick ass, take names and kill every Strigoi in the world before we turned 20. Super romantic right?" He chuckled again, "But now I'm back with Lissa and you're reunited with Belikov and I wouldn't trade our lives right now for anything." Rose couldn't help but smile as she finally left the room.


End file.
